


Need

by SilentMeadow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AGAIN CLAUDE IS VERY HORNY FOR BYLETH, Anal Sex, Begging, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Claude can get knocked up thanks to demon magic, Demon Byleth, Demon Magic, Don't worry it's basically mutual between the two, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He's one very horny motherfucker, Horny Claude, Is it stalking if you're unaware it's kinda stalking?, M/M, Male Byleth - Freeform, Masturbation, MindBreak?, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Some angst, Stomach Bulge, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Which means he gets a vagina yes, and kinky too, and logic, because it's three houses, belly bulge, cuze demon magic screws the rules, inpregnation, it was going to be porn without plot but i got carried away setting up, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMeadow/pseuds/SilentMeadow
Summary: Claude aches for something that shouldn't physically be possible to the point of desperation.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Am i sorry for this? No.
> 
> Will i ever manage to write smut without breeding being apart of it? Probably not.
> 
> Will i ever write smut without trying to make it the filthiest smut i've ever written? Also probably not.
> 
> Am i horny for Claude? Very.
> 
> Is this self indulgent? HEAVILY SELF INDULGENT I'M SORRY XD
> 
> Does he deserve to get absolutely fucked beyond recognition? YES

It started with curiosity really.

Claude couldn't help but want to know everything he could, if he was curious about something he'd find out as much as he could. Sometimes it was worth it and sometimes it wasn't but whenever he had that itch, that urge to look deeper into something and figure it out, he just had to do it for his own peace of mind.

Sometimes he'd make his head feel like it was exploding and melting at the same time with how much information he'd jam pack in there during research hours, the endless possibilities and 'what if's' he'd think over in his head over and over until he felt like going crazy from simply not _knowing_.

Which is why when the Golden Deer gained the former mercenary as their new professor, Claude immediately felt the itch to look deeper into them, uncover their secrets, figure out their ambitions and goals and discover their past that not even they seemed to remember much of.

Teach was a puzzle box just waiting to be solved and Claude just couldn't resist the challenge.

Although he felt something else upon their first meeting back in Remire, he would never admit it out loud to anyone but himself but he had felt...a pull, a force, _something_ tugging at him towards Teach, leading Claude to him when he ran off after getting ambushed by bandits. Claude didn't even know the village was close by but the invisible pull had took him there and ended up saving his and his fellow house leaders lives.

Claude always shivered whenever thinking about what could have become of him, Dimitri and Edelgard if he had ignored the insistent and invisible pull.

Teach also gave him the distinct feeling of an outsider, someone who didn't quite belong but tried their best to fit in and rise to the expectations they had suddenly been given, something that Claude himself knew well. He was very familiar with that feeling after all.

Claude couldn't help but follow him around like a lovesick puppy.

In a way he kind of was.

Teach certainly didn't seem to mind his new shadow and if he did, he didn't show any signs of it bothering him.

Of course Claude didn't follow him everywhere, there were some places he wasn't allowed unlike Teach was because of him being a student, there were private places he wouldn't follow Teach either to allow the man privacy whenever he clearly needed it. Claude would also back off and go do something else if he was politely asked to leave the man alone for a bit, he was never addressed with irritation or annoyance like one would be when told to 'go away' though. Instead Teach always asked him with a small gentle smile, that kind of 'blink and you'll miss it smile' and that's all it would take for Claude to move away to do something else with understanding and a warm feeling growing in his chest at that little smile being directed at him.

Teach always came to find _him_ too whenever he was done needing his alone time, almost like he missed having Claude constantly nearby and in the corner of his eye.

Of course he never came over directly to say it was okay for Claude to be around again but he knew when he was wanted back, Teach would find him doing his own thing and 'coincidentally' find himself doing something to hang around longer then necessary, like he was hanging around in Claude's shadow instead of the other way round.

The actions and feelings were mutual whenever Claude needed his own alone time too.

It...made Claude a little giddy inside to realise his mere presence loitering around was appreciated, even if they sometimes don't manage to interact directly with each other because of Teach being too busy running around the monastery like a madman on his free days.

The first time Teach zoomed past Claude while he was just enjoying some tea and pastries he snuck out of the kitchen way before lunch was ready, Claude nearly spat out his drink in surprised laughter.

Teach can run really fast and he looks so menacing doing it, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Now whenever he see's his Teach running around like a lunatic, returning lost items and trying to talk to everybody, Claude just smiles and watches on in amusement while feeling sorry for the poor student that'll see Teach running directly towards them. He tries to follow but he's just simply too slow, so instead he tries to figure out which area Teach runs through the most on certain days and hangs around there, just to watch and spend time in his presence even if Teach was too busy to actually talk to Claude on those days.

Watching was nice either way.

And it provided good entertainment.

But the days where they did get to talk and actually hang out and spend time doing something with each other? Those days were his _favourite_. They easily beat the days when his schemes and pranks are successfully pulled off or when his favourite dish is being served or when he teases Lorenz so badly the man physically can't deal with him anymore or when he manages to make a perfect batch of mostly harmless poison or when he gets to ride on his wyver-

Claude's getting carried away.

HIs favourite time to spend with Teach was during tea time, the man always had a supply of Claude's favourite Almyran pine needles and some desserts he liked. He had no idea how the man found out about his favourite tea but he doesn't question it, Almyran pine needles aren't cheap after all so Claude rarely gets to indulge in them, his little taste of home away from home.

Sometimes they sat in silence while drinking tea, just basking in each others presence in comfortable silence but most of the time it was full of chatter, most of it from Claude but he didn't mind. Teach always listened to what he was saying regardless of what it was, whether it was just mindless chatter, talking about his upcoming schemes or local gossip he always listened, never waving Claude off like most people do.

Claude wished the man knew how much that meant to him, even if it's Claude's own fault he gets treated like that from all his playful teasing with others.

Claude knows he's attached, he knows why he's attached, he knows why he feels warm all over in Teach's presence, he knows why he feels butterflies in his stomach whenever they look each other in the eyes, he knows why he can't help but give a genuine smile whenever Teach laughs or smiles because of him, he knows why he enjoys being around him so much.

He knows he's in love with Byleth Eisner, _madly_ in love.

And honestly, the realisation scares him a little bit. Claude doesn't trust others very easily, something that's kept him alive while growing up but Teach makes him feel safe, safe enough to open up and smash down the walls he built up around him. Safe enough to get attached and fall in love with him.

Safe enough to _trust_ him with anything and everything.

Which is kind of funny really, that he trusts a demon more then his own kind, that a demon is more kind and understanding then most humans Claude has encountered in his life.

Finding out Teach was a demon was a surprise, Claude had no clue or indication he was one until the man invited him into his room one day for tea and just flat out told him he was one.

Apparently he didn't want to keep it from him any longer, if there was anyone that he trusted and wanted to know, it was Claude. So he had sat him down and told him everything, the reason why he hides his race, the fact people didn't treat him kindly or trusted him until he came to the monastery, how his nickname the Ashen Demon literally broadcasted it to the world and yet he's lucky no one took it literally. Claude felt like he was in a dream, mouth gaping at the information. 

Teach had just chuckled quietly, probably at the face Claude was making as the man took a sip of his Almyran pine needles flavoured tea.

Claude had just sat there, watching until he cleared his throat to drink his own tea, questions still swimming around in his head begging to be asked.

The one he asked was rather simple, to be honest.

_"Does anyone else know Teach? Does the church know?"_

_"Only my Father knows what i am besides you. And no the church or Lady Rhea don't know either, if they knew i'm sure Rhea wouldn't hesitate to have me executed or something like that."_

Claude had winced, because of course the church and Lady Rhea wouldn't know. If they did then Teach wouldn't have been able to even step a foot in the monastery before being killed, doesn't matter if he had saved students lives. To them a demon is a demon no matter who they are.

It also made Claude feel guilty, guilty that he hasn't told Teach in return about where Claude is from, that he is not just the dukes grandson but the prince to the Almyrans royal throne, about his parentage and just everything about himself. He trusted Teach, he really did, the most he's ever trusted someone before but the thought of telling him still instilled fear. Fear of rejection and what if he didn't like Claude after he told him? It was stupid to think about but he felt like Teach deserved to know.

_"Teach...I-"_

_"Shhh, you don't have to tell me"_

_"What?"_

_"It's obvious you want to tell me something in return right? Something no one else here knows? Something you've been wanting to hide from everyone?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Don't, not unless you want too Claude. Don't tell me if you're not ready, you don't have to tell me now or even tomorrow or next week."_

_"But Teach-"_

_"Tell me when you're ready, i don't mind if it's years from now or maybe never. Tell me because you want too, not out of obligation."_

"Teach..."

Claude hadn't known how to respond, just swallowing heavily and slouched in his chair with the feeling of tears building up in his eyes. Anyone else would have jumped at the chance to know what Claude was going to say but Teach shut him down because it was obvious he wasn't ready to tell yet, and Claude didn't know how to feel about that except eternally grateful. He'll tell Teach one day....just not today.

_"Thank you Teach...and i promise, i won't tell anyone your secret."_

_"I know Claude. I wouldn't have told you if i didn't trust you with my life."_

And Claude realised that he was in _deep_ , very very deep as he felt himself somehow fall even more in love with his precious Teach.

His Teach who was a demon, a demon Claude would protect with his life.

He vowed to find out more about demons in general so he could learn more about _Teach_. Did they have specific cultures? Traditions? Did they have their own language? Fighting styles? History? Claude wanted to find out all he could so he could better understand and protect the one person so precious to him.

Which is how he found himself in the Abyss's library a short while after his tea time with Teach.

* * *

Claude was once again grateful that Linhardt spent so much time down here researching that seeing a student from up top venture down into the Abyss to look around in it's library wasn't thought of as anything odd, even if Claude clearly wasn't the sleepy green haired student they were all used to seeing surrounded by books. The guard that was basically the Abyss's version of the gatekeeper didn't bat an eye to Claude striding down into the depths with a smile and a cheery 'Hello', he simply just sighed and waved him along like he was used to the Golden Deer leader coming down here, even though Claude hasn't really stepped foot into the Abyss ever since the whole Chalice drama happened. Though the guard must still be used to it because of how often Linhardt and Teach came down here.

Despite the guards 'Don't cause trouble' after waving him off, Claude was certain Yuri would be informed he's down here if he didn't know already.

Now he just hoped Yuri didn't find out _why_ he's down here, he had no interest in having to explain his multiple reasons why he wanted to research demons.

Claude was currently in the Abyss's library, using one of those rare times that Teach needed to be alone to spend some time down here, it didn't have as many floors as the normal library but it certainly had more material to read from. Unlike the library Tomas looked after, Seteth wasn't down here to remove any foul or 'inappropriate' books and making sure the books were church approved. Oh no, this library had everything. Most of the books had actually been looted and pillaged from the pile of books Seteth actually removed and books won or found after battles. Claude didn't know all the ways they got their interesting library but he now knew why Linhardt spent so much time down here.

Everything was so interesting to read.

But back on topic, Claude was starting to get a little frustrated. While everything looked interesting, he couldn't find anything that mentioned demons and he _knew_ there were definitely books about them down here. He had briefly seen a title or too when he had lazily inspected the library back when they were dealing with the Chalice. He knew they were down here somewhere but just where were they? Why must they go missing when he was actually interesting in reading them now?

Slamming shut the book he was currently reading, he sighed and threaded his fingers through his messy hair and messing it up further. He's been down here for what? 2 hours now? and he still hasn't found what he's looking for. He's looked through multiple books he thought might have what he needed inside only to be mislead by titles and vague descriptions, the books were interesting but just not what he wanted right now. 

Claude glared daggers down at title of the book he was just reading, _'Mythical and Supernatural beings'_ seemed like what he was looking for but it only held theories and he's pretty sure he read at least 4 chapters that were just a big 'Are they real?' disguised as fancy words and misdirection spread over dozens of pages. It didn't even mention a lick of demons in it, most of it being focused on ancient dragons, fairies, giant spiders, giants and just creatures that didn't make any sense and while Claude would have normally appreciated such theories and idea's considering he lived in a world with crests, demonic beasts, magic and seemingly ancient divine dragons he's read about, he just wasn't in the mood for it.

It wasn't worth even finishing.

Huffing, Claude picked it up and shoved it on top of the growing pile of books he dubbed the 'Fuck you' pile, there was at least 7 or 8 books already piled up and while they all seemed interesting in their own right, right now they were just mocking him, taunting him that he was just wasting his time.

It certainly felt like he was.

Claude didn't have all night, as much as he would love to spend all his time down here reading everything he can for what he wanted to research, he couldn't. Teach was expecting him to be apart of a training session that was happening later the next day and he needed Claude's input and help on teaching some students about Archery and flying Wyverns, they had hopes Cyril would like to transfer to the Wyvern Rider class if he knew enough about it to spark his interest since he had mastered his current class. Teach knew Cyril's potential could go higher and for that they needed to convince him to transfer to a different class, Claude knew enough about them from his heritage and flew one himself that Teach was confidant he should be able to convince Cyril to try it out.

And for all that, Claude needed his energy tomorrow or he'd risk worrying Teach.

Energy he was currently _wasting_ reading pointless books.

"You seem frustrated friend"

Claude flinched a little in surprise, quickly looking away from the growing pile of books to the owner of the voice that had honestly shocked him, was he so deep into his thoughts he let his guard down enough to be slightly frightened at hearing a voice?

Fuck.

Yuri stared back at him, leaning against a bookshelf with a relaxed but cautious posture, an air of curiosity surrounding him as he was probably wondering why Claude decided to pay a visit to their library but knowing Yuri, he was probably just curious in general.

Plastering on a smile, Claude shrugged and leaned back into his chair with forced carelessness as he fiddled with his braid, it was starting to come loose from being messed with so many times, he'll have to rebraid it later, "I guess i am, theres so many interesting books down here but sadly i don't have the time to spare to read them all tonight. Shame isn't it?"

Yuri didn't react much besides a raised brow, "Really? And why must you read them all tonight? You could simply take your time, your friend Linhardt certainly does. Unless you're looking for something specific Claude?"

Claude hummed, leaving his braid alone and sighing. "Hit the nail right on the head" he didn't have the energy to play his usual game of half truths and teasing when having conversations, he didn't have the time either to play around with words. So the sooner Yuri leaves the better.

Yuri seemed to watch him for a moment and Claude let him, staying in his seat as he began tapping his fingers against the table, fidgeting and arranging his pile of books he still has to get through.

"Looking to read about your precious teacher i assume?"

Snapping his gaze away from the books, Claude looked at Yuri a little shocked and a slowly rising panic. Yuri knew? He knew what he wanted to read about? He knew about Teach? What he was? Yuri was currently inspecting his nails like he didn't just drop a dangerous hint that he knew, and honestly he shouldn't really be surprised he knew.

"Huh?" Was all Claude could say, a bit dumbfounded really.

Yuri chuckled, lowering his nails to cross his arms. "Oh? Speechless? You honestly didn't think i wouldn't notice a demon in our numbers did you? Your teacher hides it well but not well enough from someone that recognizes the use of masks, like me for example." he seemed to be enjoying Claude's silence, watching in amusement as Claude opened and shut his mouth. Wondering what to say until he lightly glared, sitting up straight in his seat.

"Does anyone else know? Do you know how dangerous it would be if that secret got out?" Claude was getting defensive over nothing and he knew it. Yuri showed no signs of telling anyone and logically he knew he wouldn't but that possessive part of him, the part that was so very attached to Teach and wanted to protect him despite knowing he could protect himself was alert with fear and aggressive protectiveness.

Yuri seemed to be a little taken back with his aggressive tone, the slight widening of his eyes and and a sudden tense air around them before he seemed to forcibly relax, "No i haven't and i won't either. I owe him that much to keep his secret and you do know what would happen if Rhea got word of it? My lips are sealed friend, you have nothing to worry about"

Claude searched his face for any hint of lies or deceit but found none, feeling satisfied Yuri wasn't a threat to Teach he relaxed into his chair, sighing for what felt like the 100th time tonight, "Good, good. I'm sorry, Teach only told me recently and i promised i'd keep it a secret. I don't want to betray his trust" he shared, his voice was quiet, he didn't want anyone to overhear from outside the library. They were alone inside but he could never be too careful.

Yuri gave a little nod, "I understand, you can trust me when i say i won't say a word. While us down here wouldn't bat an eye to his nature, we both know the church would think differently. Rhea seems fond of your teacher but even i don't think that would be enough to stop her from enacting an execution on behalf of the goddess."

Claude silently agreed, Lady Rhea certainly seemed fond of Teach and treated him with special treatment but it really wouldn't be enough to stop her from killing Teach simply for being a demon. It left a sour taste in his mouth whenever he thought about it, if it came to that then Claude would happily fight for Teach and against Rhea. His devotion to him scared Claude a bit but he really meant it.

If it came down to that decision, he'd fight Rhea to keep Teach safe any day.

"You seem oddly protective of him, i thought you weren't one to trust so easily?"

Yuri's question snapped Claude out of his slightly dark thoughts, right he wasn't alone. He hummed, rubbing his neck, "Yeah i know. But something about Teach...feels safe? I feel like i can put my life in his hands and trust him to keep me safe, look after me, ya know? I don't have to hide when i'm with him and he _trusts me_ , hardly anyone trusts me. I know he can look after himself but i can't help but feel protective of Teach." Did that make sense? Was he making any sense here? While he knew he was in love with Teach, he didn't think it would come with this overly protective feeling. The _urge_ and _need_ to protect, it was rather foreign for him and he didn't know how to tone it down.

Yuri was silent, contemplating him before a a spark of realisation flashed in those purple eyes of his, "Ah...Stay there, i'll be back in a moment"

He stood up straight and walked off somewhere deeper in the library. Claude was left staring after him with suspicion building inside him, what exactly did Yuri seem to realise? Where was he going? Should he follow? What if he was going back on his word? Did he do something wrong? Maybe he shouldn't have admitted how he felt about Teach or how he felt around teach, to put it more accurately.

Before Claude could decide to get up and follow, Yuri came back with two books in his hands. One was larger then the other but they both seemed small, he could read them both in a day if he spent all his time doing so.

"I believe" Yuri started, placing the two books right down in front of Claude, "These are the books you are looking for. They're the only books in this entire library about demons but they hold a lot of information. You can take them with you back to the surface if you wish but if you do, make sure no one sees them on you or in your room. We don't need to talk about what would happen if Seteth or a church member saw them do we?" He drawled, the last sentence spoken like he was talking to a child about house rules but he was serious, that much Claude could tell.

He looked down at the two books, reading their titles. The first one, the one on top of the other and the more bigger of the two read _'What to do and not to do: Demons'_ which Claude guessed would be filled with all the information he needed, like traditions and all that. Then what was the second book about? 

Taking the bigger book off the smaller one, Claude's eyes quickly read the title automatically before he could ponder it more and he let out a quiet dying wheeze in his throat, his face feeling hot as he started to blush. Quickly placing it back under the bigger book Claude glared up at Yuri's amused smirk.

_'Mating, Uses of Magic and Courting Habits: Demons. Everything you need to know'_

Why did Yuri give him this book?

Like he read his mind, Yuri snickered and put his hand on his hip, "What? I thought you wanted to know all you could about your dear teacher? It might not seem like it now little deer but that information will come in handy later on. I'f im correct in how you feel for your teacher. You'll need it" 

And with that, Yuri turned around and headed for the exit, waving his hand. "I'll see you later, feel free to come down here again Friend." he looked back and winked at Claude before walking out the door, leaving him to his books and alone once more.

Claude almost regretted coming down here, _almost._

He finally had what he was looking for and Claude could feel a bubbling giddiness build up within him as he stood up, picked up the books and held them against him so the titles weren't facing outwards. He didn't want anyone knowing what he was borrowing now could he?

Seeing the time and approaching curfew, Claude headed out of the Abyss quietly, the only evidence he was ever there was the pile of books left out on the table in the library and both the Abyss Gatekeeper's and Yuri's word

* * *

Somehow he managed to make it back to his room without being spotted, slowed down AND right before curfew set. His luck must really be something today since people generally liked to stop for a chat when they see him on his own. Claude didn't mind that since he was quite social but he was rather glad no one stopped or saw him today, he didn't want questions about the two books he was keeping close to his chest or their contents, especially if Seteth happened to spot him. it's harder for Claude to get away with lying or half truths when it comes to that man.

Ever since he had gotten back to his room and locked it to make sure anyone still up and moving around wouldn't walk in to disturb him, Claude had spent the better part of about 6 or 7 hours reading the bigger of the two books, the one with general information about demons, their culture, traditions they have and anything like that. The book wasn't giant considering it was all about demons but it was still big enough it took a while to read through the entire thing in one sitting but Claude hadn't really noticed how long he was sat there, hunched over his desk nose deep in a book until he had finally leaned back, stretched and slouched down in his chair after reading through all of it only to notice the candles in his room had long since ran out and a sliver of light was starting to peak out over the horizons when Claude took a look out his window.

If Claude had to guess, it was early in the morning, maybe about 4? He didn't really know but he was rather amazed he spent the entire night hyper focused on the first book with no breaks whatsoever. Sure his brain felt like mush and the beginning of a headache starting to form from all the reading but he was very very satisfied with himself. He had indeed gained quite the knowledge he was definitely going to put to use with Teach to make him feel more comfortable around the monastery and with Claude himself.

Now should he call it there and try to get an hour or two of sleep in before the day starts or should he...

Claude's eyes caught the words of the title to the second book.

Should he?

He really really should try to get as much sleep as he can now since he was up all night and Teach really did need him for that lesson, it was the responsible thing to do even if it was more productive to stay awake rather then sleep for such a small amount of time. Staying awake was more productive and logical, but going to sleep was the responsible thing.

Claude felt his teeth lightly bite into his lip as he thought, fingers tapping the edge of the table as he weighed his options, be responsible or be logical and give in to his curiosity?

The words ' _Mating'_ and ' _Courting'_ stared back at him, beckoning and teasing, pulling at the edges of his curiosity.

And...something else.

Fuck it.

Moving the first book off to the side, Claude pulled the smaller one in front of him and opened it up to the first page before he could chicken out of it. His heard hurt and his eyes itched, begging for sleep but he ignored it. He wouldn't be able to sleep until his curiosity was sated anyway and what better way to sate it then to read what was itching to be read?

Claude rubbed his eyes, groaning at the way they stung and felt heavy before focusing back on the page. He'll definitely be feeling this later but it's not the first time he's pulled an all nighter so he'll be fine. Hilda might get on his case about it and question what he'd been up too but he's fluent in avoiding her nosiness, just as fluent as she is in dumping her tasks onto other people. Maybe he'll be lucky and Teach'll go easy on him in a few hours, he always notices when Claude doesn't get any sleep or maybe he'd scold him instead? It was 50/50 depending on the situation.

Claude proceeded to read for the next 10 minutes, a little bored to be honest. The first chapter or so was about demon courting and so far it seemed identical to the way people court others, he'd already had this drilled into his head upon coming to Fodlan from Almyra a while ago since the countries had different courting traditions along with a lot of other stuff he needed to know that he thought were quite useless honestly but his Grandfather had been adamant about him knowing _just in case_.

Having enough, Claude skipped a dozen or so pages since he didn't know when the courting section would end and stopped on a sudden double spread of-

Claude felt his face heat up and his mouth gape open as he took in the...interesting drawing he's faced with.

It was a drawing of two people, demons? ah, having sex obviously. It was rather detailed and Claude couldn't help but notice that both of them appeared to be male? It looked like it anyway, did demons look different in some ways? Claude's eyes scanned every inch of it automatically, taking everything in and making a slow build up of arousal start to make its home in his gut.

He also noticed something strange with one of them, their belly seemed to be rounded out? like they swallowed a small melon, not much but noticeable because of Claude's keen eye. The other demons hand covering it like a protective barrier? A caress? He didn't know.

Until he looked down to read the text underneath it.

_Demons don't care about the gender of their mates, they don't need too when their magic would allow either of them to reproduce offspring regardless of genders, same sex couples can easily impregnate the other with the help of the demons magic so they don't often take into consideration of genders or the importance of them when picking a mate. This works for human/demon relationships or any kind of species, as long as a demon is a part of it it can be done. Of course consent is needed for the magic to well, work it's magic but once it's been given, the one to be impregnated will pass out for a couple of moments once the demon starts infusing their body with their magic, this is done so they don't panic or feel too uncomfortable during the process of being able to carry a child regardless if they're male, female or an entirely different species. This is easily done by changing or adding onto the reproductive system with the help of the demons magic, males can be given wombs to carry children but they can also be given-_

Claude felt like his brain had both shut down and rebooted up in quick succession, his mouth and throat had gone dry as he stared wide eyed at the text.

Was he dreaming? There's no way he wasn't dreaming right? He must have fallen asleep at his desk reading the other book and yet, his body felt warm, too fucking warm and he was the most awake he's felt all night. His loose fitted trousers felt tight and his breathing had quickly picked up, practically panting as his brains imagination went into overdrive staring down at the text and drawing like it was the only thing he was focused on.

Since it pretty much was.

Claude couldn't help but imagine himself on his hands and knees, face mushed against his pillow and held down between his shoulder blades as his bottom half was raised up as high as it would go in his position and suddenly being pounded into by Teach, his cock drilling deep inside him and setting off a brutal pace, too rough too quickly for Claude to be able to muffle or stop his wail of pleasure at being spread apart so fast. Teach growling and snarling into his shoulders as he ruthlessly pounds his hole, making sure he's molded to him and ruining him for anyone else. Claude can physically feel the phantom feeling of his organs being rearranged and new ones added as Teach's magic works over him and once he's done, feeling Teach push inside him as deep as he could go and flush against him as he filled him up with cum.

Claude groaned and hunched forward in his seat, breaths heavy with arousal as his hands desperately palmed his cock over his trousers. He was too wound up to take them off, too desperate as he imagined Teach's hot cum filling him up to the brim, making sure there was no way he wasn't bearing his child by the end of the night, maybe even making his belly bulge out a little from how much there was. Oh fuck and that was a thought, the feeling of his belly bulging from so much cum, too much for him to handle made Claude whine as he pushed his hand down into his jeans to grasp himself tightly, frantically fisting his cock and humping up into his hand as quick as he could. He bit down on his lips to stop himself from screaming, he was practically curled up on himself at his desk as his imagination kept going, thinking about Teach cooing and fucking his cum deeper into Claude as Claude babbled nonsense, wanting more and begging to be knocked up. _How about we go again just to be sure?_ Wiggling and pressing back into Teach to entice him into going another round only to feel more cum suddenly erupt inside him. A bruising grip on his hips and sharp teeth suddenly wedged deep into his neck.

Claude lifted his free hand and bit into his palm to muffle his wail of ecstasy as his orgasm ripped through him, feeling his life drain from him with every wave of cum he released into his own hand and clothes. It was only a few seconds long but it felt like an eternity before Claude's body slumped forward onto his desk, exhausted and limp as he panted for air in the afterglow. That was the hardest he's ever cum and so quickly too.

Realising he was still biting his hand, Claude winced as he withdrew his teeth and looked at the mark left behind. It wasn't deep enough to bleed but it would definitely be noticeable later on, he hoped no one commented on it, he didn''t want to explain that he masturbated so hard he had to bite his hand to silence himself, especially to Teach.

Teach..

Claude whined and had to forcefully stop himself from shoving his hand back into his trousers for another round, his cock twitching and begging to go again but he didn't have time or the stamina. Looking back down at the book, he contemplated what to do now. It would be dangerous to keep reading right now especially after that but he was so curious for more info, even if it might end up with him furiously fucking himself with his hand again he wanted to know more.

It didn't help he had this sudden ache after his fantasy, an aching need deep in his insides. Begging to be satisfied with what it wanted, Claude stroked his stomach, the flat surface under his shirt making him whine in frustration and disappointment, imagining it full and round before yanking his hand away and standing up, shaking his head.

He needed to get cleaned up and dressed, clear his head and come back to the book later when he was in a better state of mind and not a horny mess, not begging for something that shouldn't and probably isn't possible. Maybe Yuri added this book as a prank? A joke? 

As the ache grew bigger, spiking at his thoughts, Claude knew he wasn't succeeding in lying to himself.

He should have just went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was going to be way longer, this is only the first chapter but there will be more don't worry. (At first it was going to be one long oneshot, then i decided to split it up into 4 chapters and now i have no idea how many chapters there will be)
> 
> I hope Claude isn't too out of character? Honestly i just want to get to the good sexy and steamy parts but i got waaaay to into setting this up, my bad. Definite smut next chapter thought :3


End file.
